Disavowed
| author = David Mack | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 28 October 2014 | pages = 304 | ISBN = ISBN 1476753083 | date = 2386 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Disavowed is a 2014 Star Trek: Section 31 novel by author David Mack. The novel takes place after the events of Star Trek: The Fall and focuses on Julian Bashir, Sarina Douglas and Section 31. It sports an original cover by renowned cover artist, Tim Bradstreet, based upon the author's own original design. Description :The pulse-pounding new ''Star Trek thriller from David Mack–a direct sequel to the New York Times bestselling series The Fall!'' :Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, and answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. Doctor Julian Bashir sacrificed his career for a chance to infiltrate Section 31 and destroy it from within. Now it's asking him to help it stop the Breen from stealing a dangerous new technology from the mirror universe–one that could give the Breen control over the galaxy. It's a mission Bashir can't refuse—but is it really the shot he's been waiting for? Or is it a trap from which even his genetically enhanced intellect can't escape? References Characters Primary universe :Caliq Azura • Julian Bashir/ • Choska Ves Fel-AA • • • Crin • Ilirra Deel • Sarina Douglas • Ozla Graniv • • Khol • Kine • Ken Kitsom • Jhun Kulkarno • L'Haan • • Jessala sh'Lero • Nev • Rem • Rowk • Sakonna • Herlok Seltran • • Solt • Kestellenar th'Teshinaal • Treyd • Trom • David Webb • Yoab • Yuay • Vasily Zeitsev Baras Rodirya • Cleopatra • Emerson Harris • Vic Fontaine • Jack • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • • Mother Stars • Odo • Patrick • Pran • François de La Rochefoucauld • Benjamin Sisko • Luther Sloan • Stanislavsky • Strasberg • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Thirishar ch'Thane • Marthrossi zh'Thiin • Uzaveh the Infinite • Galif jav Velk Mirror universe :Ankan'igar • Dorina Arellano • Inglis Arkell • Arrithar • • Bonnie Burton • Caswell • • Yoshi Dehler • • • • • th'Fesh • • • Golgan'adar • Gunnd • • Keltan'iklan • • Vallo Lorom • Kol jav Megh • Morgul'itan • • Jesi Mullins • Dannis Palancir • • Hanalarell sh'Pherron • • Trag chim Pog • Raya • Kersil Regon • Riaow • Sherlas Rokaath • Ropaal • Ruxin Ejor • • • Sevok • Shiraz Siddiqui • Fallanooran th'Sirris • • • • • • Tsemiar • • • Veen • • Zareth • • Zolim Fel Tun-A • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Primary universe :Andor (Kathela Falls • Kathela Falls Bridge • La'Vor Sea • Laenishul • • New Therin Park) • Bajor • Ikkuna Station • Tirana III Alrakis system • Badlands • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Earth • Mangala • Mazlas • Pacluro Prime • Salavat • Sindorin Mirror universe : • ( ) • • (Elemspur Monastery • Hedrikspool Province • Jalanda) • • • • • • Idran wormhole • • • Alzoc Prime • • Bajor sector • • • • • Hell • • Rhenvara V • • Tellus Prime • • Terran Neutral Zone • • Starships and vehicles : • Attack Vessel 560 • Bajoran ground vehicle • Battle Cruiser 674 • Battle Cruiser 815 • Battle Cruiser 918 • Battleship 432 • Battleship 774 • Carrier Vessel 181 • Dominion command ship • Enterprise (Memory Omega jaunt ship) • escape pod • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar warship • Królik (Breen scout) • personal transport pod • Recon One • ShiKahr (Memory Omega jaunt ship) • shuttlecraft • Syrinx (Memory Omega jaunt ship) • Tajny ( fast-attack cruiser) boat • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] • • • • EVA pod • (runabout) • Trojan Horse Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen (Amoniri • Fenrisal • Paclu • Silgov) • • • Cardassian • • Chelon • Deltan • • • Human (Russian • ) • • Kaferian • • Lagorian • Orion • Tellarite • • Trill • Tzenkethi • • Vulcan • Zakdorn • Augment • Borg • Ferengi • Gorn • • Kinshaya • Pakled • Prophets • Romulan • • Ullian States and organizations Primary Universe :Alpha Quadrant • Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Federation Security Agency • New Imperial Andorian Aquarium • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Special Research Division • Spetzkar • Third Republic of Bajor • thotaru • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Clan Lokaar • Dominion • Federation Council • Great link • Maquis • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Mirror Universe : • • • Central Data Archive • Commonwealth Assembly • • • Galactic Commonwealth • • • Klingon Empire • Memory Omega • • Taurus Pact • • • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • • • • Terran Rebellion Science and technology :acrophobia • alien • alternate reality • Andorian genders • animal • annular confinement beam • antenna • antimatter generator • artificial gravity • artificial gravity generator • artificial wormhole generator • autopilot • ax • bat'leth • battery • battle rifle • biobed • biometric scanner • biometric security scan • bird • blast door • blender • blood • bomb • bone • brain stabilizer field • bus capacitor • calculus • • cannon • centimeter • chlorine • chroniton integrator • chronometer • cloaking device • Cochrane distortion coil • Cochrane distortion field • combadge • command chair • command headset • comm interceptor • communicator • comnet • computer • computer core • contact lenses • control panel • core command relay • cosmetic surgery • CRM 114 • cross-dimensional breach • dataport • dead bolt • deflector • demolition strip • dimensional barrier • dimensional rift • dimensional shifter • dimension • disruptor • disruptor bank • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • drive reactor • drug • electricity • electromagnetic driver • emergency flare • encrypted-signal receiver • energizer coil • energizer pad • energy • energy dampener sphere • energy dampening weapon • energy rifle • engine • fabricator • fire • fish • flash grenade • folded-space transporter • force field • fuselage • galaxy • Genesis Device • Genesis torpedo • genetic resequencing • geometry • glasses • glenget • gravimetric distortion • gravity • gravity compensator • gravity envelope • grill • gyroscope • hair • heads-up display • heart • heat lamp • hologram • holographic eyepiece • holographic projection disk • holographic scanner • holographic scope • holo-projector • holoscreen • holovid • holovisor • hot spring • hour • humanoid • hypospray • ice • impulse coil • impulse engine • indicator • inertial dampener • insectoid • insect • invertebrate • inverter • ionized gas • isolinear data chip • jaunt coil • jaunt drive • kaleidoscope • kar'takin • ketracel-white • kilometer • lifeform • lift pod • life support • light-year • lung • lupine • magnetic lock • magnetic manacles • matter • medicine • medkit • meter • micro-rift • millimeter • millisecond • minute • mirror • molecular fuse • monitor • monofilament wire • multiverse • nanosecond • navcomp • neutrino • null space • ocular implant • optical camouflage • orbit • padd • parallel universe • particle • phase shifting • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • pill • plant • plasma • plasma conduit • plasma relay • power cable • power cell • privacy module • projectile weapon • prosthetic mask • QR sensor • quantum reality • quantum rift • quantum signal • quantum signature • quantum torpedo • quantum transceiver • quantum window • radiation • radio • recall beacon • recording device • refresher • refrigeration unit • replicator • repulsor emitter • retroviral gene therapy • reverse-engineering • rifle • rift generator • robot • scanner • scrambler • second • sensor • sensor array • sensor scrambler • sensor screen • Shedai meta-genome • shield generator • shields • shower • shroud • shroud suit • smoke bomb • space • space station • • spider drone • star • starbase • star chart • starship • star system • stealth suit • stun baton • stylus • subdural communicator • subspace • subspace radio • subspace transceiver • subspace transporter • tachyon sweep • tactical grid • tetryon • threshhold stabilizer • time • tinnitus • torpedo • tractor beam • transceiver • translator circuit • transporter • transporter beacon • tricorder • turbolift • ULF subspace antenna • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • viridium tracer • virus • vocoder • voiceprint synthesizer • volcano • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • warp reactor • waste reclamator • water • wormhole • wrist chrono Ranks and titles :actor • administrator • agent • ambassador • archivist • artist • Autarch • barrister • biologist • bodyguard • butcher • cadet • captain • chairman • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief petty officer • chief of staff • chot • commander • commanding officer • commando • consular chief • cook • counselor • dignitary • diplomat • director • doctor • Domo of the Breen Confederacy • • engineer • ensign • executive officer • first officer • flight controller • general • helmsman • honored elder • intendant • journalist • junior deputy • junior officer • lawyer • legate • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • logistician • maître d' • major • mechanic • medic • mercenary • Number one • observer • officer • operations officer • overseer • physician • physicist • pilgrim • pilot • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • prize fighter • professor • prostitute • quartermaster • rebel • regent • science officer • scientist • scion • second-in-command • second officer • security chief • security officer • senior deputy chief of security • senior officer • • socialator • soldier • spy • surgeon • tactical chief • tactical officer • technician • terrorist • • thot • trooper • waiter Other references :2370 • 2383 • 2386 • 24th century • alpha shift • Altair water • amoeba • Andorian Fertility Crisis • apron • armor • ''arnisios'' steak • asteroid • auditorium • August • bathrobe • Battle of Empok Nor • battle formation • bioluminescent algae • blueprint • bone china • bonfire • • book • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Breen language • Breen military uniform • bridge • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • captain's log • cargo bay • Catherine wheel • cattle • catwalk • century • • chamomile tea • chime • city • Class G • clothing • cobalt • coffee • confetti • [[contingency usta|contingency usta]] • cotton • cornflower • court martial • crab • cremate • crow • dance • dart • day • decade • decanter • distress signal • docking bay • Dominion War • door chime • dough • dress uniform • duranium • emotion • empathy • engineering • [[evasion pattern mara|evasion pattern mara]] • extinction • filet mignon • flower • fork • gambling • gamma shift • garrote • genocide • • glass • god • gold • government • hailing frequency • hasperat • helm • helmet • Hippocratic Oath • history • holster • homeworld • honey • hull • jacket • January • kangaroo • ''kava'' nut • kiss • knife • laboratory • language • latex • lead • leather • liquor • listening post • loam • logic • magic • mannequin • map • mask • Maxims • medical license • metal • microfiber • military • mind meld • month • mountain • music • newsmagazine • observation lab • Oralian Way • ore • paint • pen • petaQ • pie • pip • planet • poker • prejudice • psionic • puppet • quadrant • quarters • racism • rag doll • rank • • rat • ready room • rebellion • red alert • restaurant • rice • rippleberry • rock • • rope • sakto • sashimi • science • secondary hull • Second Battle of Chin'toka • sector • Seeker • self destruct • sexism • shuttlebay • sickbay • • [[six zark one|six zark one]] • skunk • slavery • sofa • solarium • spoon • spring wine • Starfleet uniform • summer • swimming pool • tai chi • tea • technology • telekinesis • telepathy • thermoconcrete • thorium • towel • transparent aluminum • transporter room • tuber • uniform • utility belt • vegetable • vulture • waffle • war-game • weapon • winter • wolf • wood • wotyr • year • yellow alert • ''zart'' nine four Appendices Related stories * }} Disavowed follows on from events depicted in the following novels: *''Abyss'' *''A Time to Kill'' *''A Time to Heal'' *''Rise Like Lions'' *''Zero Sum Game'' *''Plagues of Night'' *''Raise the Dawn'' *''Silent Weapons'' *''A Ceremony of Losses'' *''The Poisoned Chalice'' *''Peaceable Kingdoms'' Connections Background Bradstreet's cover bears similarity to the mock-up author, David Mack, put up on his own website - which showed the main character, Julian Bashir, along with his service record. Bradstreet developed the theme, making Bashir seem more destitute and adding also other elements to the mix - not only Doctor Julian Bashir's personnel file, but also transparent graphics from Geoffrey Mandel‘s influential volume, Star Charts. External link * * The book's page on the author's website * David Mack revealing Bradstreet's cover on his blog in August 2014 category:books